Let The Games Begin
by BooksandArrows
Summary: After a rough summer, the school year in Panem begins with Katniss Everdeen volunteering for the final Hunger Games after 75 years after the rebellion. She needs hope to win as well as her survival skills. Will Katniss and her family and friends odds be in their favor for Katniss to win? Or not. Rated T for violence and langauge. Third book of the Capitol Academy High series.
1. Chapter 1-New friend

_**Omg this is chapter 1 of let the games begin Guys, ok let me shut up and begin**_.

* * *

Katniss POV

My name is Katniss Everdeen.

I am 15 years old

My home is District 12

The victors hate me.

Peeta hates me.

Prim got reaped for the hunger games

I volunteered

And now, I'm a tribute

But not a normal

But a _broken and beyond repair_ tribute.

I keep thinking this on the first hour of the train. For the last hour, Effie has been giving us a little preview of how luxurious were gonna live in. But then Finally she leaves to find our mentor, Haymitch.

Yes, Haymitch Aberthany, the drunk teacher at CAH is our mentor, oh boy! (Note the sarcasm)

"So Katniss," Andrew says, trying to make conversation. "Do you have a lucky boy back home?"

I don't say anything for a minute.

"Well, I love this boy name Peeta, before summer break, he thought I was cheating with Finnick, he broke up with me and Finnick's girlfriend, Annie, Broke up with him and since two broken heart repair, me and Finn got together,"I say.

"Must be complicated are you and Peeta friends?"

"I don't know really,"I say. It's quiet for a moment before I break the silence

"What about you, a special girl back home?"I ask.

"Yeah, her names Scarlet,"He says and my eyes go wide.

"Scarlet Jones?"I ask and he nods.

"Oh my god she's one of my friends, so your that Andrew!"I say and he nods.

"Yeah," I say and on the radio Animals by Martin Garrix comes on.

"I really love this song even though there no lyrics,"I say and he laughs.

"Can you dance to it?"He asks

"Yeah, I can try?"I say and he gestures me to go and when the pops I guess you can say go on I fall on the floor like I died.

"Your really good."He says as I sit down.

"Thank you," I say and that's when Haymitch comes out with a bottle of liqour. He looks at us and gives us a thumbs up.

"Congratulations, you won a one-way ticket to your death,"He says taking a sip of liquor.

"So, um whats are plan?"Andrew asks.

"Woah woah woah, so eager,"Haymitch slurs and I glare at him.

"Yeah will you are our mentor and we need a plan to sur-"Andrew begins but Haymitch cuts off.

"Mentor? I didn't sign up for that shit. I'm no mentor,"He says.

"Then why are you here?"I ask.

"For the refreshments,"He says and then next thing you know, he throws up and passes out on his barf.

"OK then um I guess we have to clean him up before Effie screams,"I say.

"I'll do it,"Andrew says.

"Will both do it,"I say. A little mad at myself cause I'm going to see this old drunkard naked, I'm not much of a girly girl but ew.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I wake up and see it's 6. Shit, the train comes at 6:15. I change to a blue shirt, random jeans and random sneakers. I brush my hair with my fingers and get my suitcases. I shout a 'Good-bye,' and run to the train. It's 6:10 and I see everyone is there.

"Hey Dawn,"I say and she smiles.

"Did you get a message last night?" Dawn asks.

"No."Dawn just sighs.

"For the next two years, all junior and seniors are going to New Yorks peforming arts school in NYC,"She says and my heart drops. Finnick will be their, and probably Katniss if she wins.

Not off to a good start.

* * *

**HEYYYY ITS CHAPTER 1! Guys and if you forgot Katniss is 15 right now in this story till the next one. Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2- Talking to old friends

**Katniss POV**

After bathing Haymitch yesterday and actually being able to sleep. I woke up and I grab the phone and decide to call Prim on her cell. It rings three times before she answers.

"Hello?"

"Prim,"

"KATNISS!"She yells and I hear talking in the background.

"Katniss you little bitch why did you volunteer!"I hear Becca say and I laugh.

"What!?Do you want Prim dead!?"I ask.

"Yes,"She says and Prim yells "rude,"

"Are you on speaker?"I ask.

"Yes Kit,"Sky says and I nod.

"So is everyone there?"I ask

"Yup,"I hear Finnick say.

"OMG Katniss do you know that Capitol Academy Highs juniors and seniors are gonna stay here for the next two years!"Clove says and I go pale.

"What!"I say.

"Yeah,"Rue says.

"That reminds me, I meet my other mentor and oh guys Haymitch is my Male Mentor,"I say and Finnick, Prim, Rue and Clove gag.

"What district is the other from?"Maddie asks. Maddie actually used to go to CAH.

"District 11, she volunteered for 12, her name is Lavender Manes. 14 and actually was suppose to go to NY peforming arts this year,"I say.

"Lavender?"Rue says and I reply with a 'yes,'

"She's my cousin! Her birthday is next week. On labor day!"Rue says and I smile.

"Guys call you once I get to the Capitol OK?"I say and I hear Okays.

"BYE!"I say and they reply back as I hang up. I decide to call someone else.

"Hello?"

"Dawn?"

**Dawns** **POV**

"Dawn?"I hear Katniss say and I freeze. I see everyone isn't paying attention so I slip out of Glimmers room in the train.

"Kat?"I say

"Hey,"She says.

"Hold on a minute,"I say and go back to Glimmers room.

"Scarlet, Peet,"I say and they both look at me as I motion them to follow me to my room. I go on speaker.

"Kat?" I say

"Yeah?"She replies. Peeta and Scar freeze.

"I have Peeta and Scarlet with me,"I don't hear her for a moment before she answers.

"Well... Uh this is awkward, I feel like an elephant in that room even though I'm not there,"she says and we all laugh.

**Peeta's** **POV**

"Soo Kat did you hear the rule change,"I ask. I can't believe I'm talking to Katniss again.

"No,"She says.

"Oh well there letting two people win the games if there from the same district,"I say.

"Really!?Awesome,"She says.

"So that means you can date Andrew then Scarlet,"Kat says and Scar blushes.

"Take care of him,"Scarlet says.

"I will,"She says.

"KATNISS! UP UP UP ITS GOING TO BE A BIG BIG DAY!"I hear a lady in Capitol voice says and I hear Katniss groan.

"I'm already up Effie, you woke me at 6 AM!"She yells.

"Well come for breakfast dear, were waiting dear,"Effie says.

"Sorry guys gotta go, Dawn I'll call you, I'll tell Andrew you said hi okay Scarlet, Peeta,"I hear her say.

"Yeah?"I ask.

"Do me a favor while your at New York, take care of Prim and everyone but mostly Prim,"Katniss says.

"Yeah,"I say. How does she know we're going to NY?

"Alright guys Bye!"She says and Hangs up.

"I miss her,"I hear Dawn say.

"I think Glimmer is becoming a bitch,"Scarlet says and We laugh.

"Yeah since Katniss left,"I say.

"It's weird though,"Dawn says "Glimmer and her were like sisters, now there like enemies."

"Yeah remember when Katniss went to the hospital on the boat, Jo told me that she said "the slut deserved it," "Scarlet says.

"Jo still feels bad about that,"I say.

"Hey maybe Jo can apoligize when Kat calls!"I say and everyone nods.

Let's hope Jo will talk to her.

* * *

_**Hey. Sorry I havent updated. I've been stressing on school work and I recently had my math teacher get sick and now she wont be at school for about a month and we have a permanted sub until she returns and shes a BITCH. Also I'm almost done with TMR(Maze runner) and I will start reading looking for alaska by John green (I finished Allegiant) also guys review I really don't care but I'm exicted by how many reviews ADS got. FINALLY IMMA GET A APPLE LAPTOP NO MORE CRAPPY PHONE WRITING.**_

_**OK guys see ya! Also read my everlark wattpad. PEN NAME IS EverlarkandFourtris story title is Always!**_


End file.
